It All Started With A Letter
by Hilari Malpot
Summary: Hermione writes Harry a juicy letter about her feelings after the events of fifth year...Harry replies! They begin to write letters back and forth...one thing leads to another and...come read to find out!
1. New Beginnings, Big Surprises

Dearest Harry,  
  
It's been one hell of a year Harry, and I know that you feel terribly guilty. (I know, what a way to begin a letter.) I want you to know, that whatever you feel right now at this moment, I'm feeling the same way. I haven't lost a godfather, and I've never lost a family member apart from my stubborn old Grandmother whom I hated. But I have lost him just as you have. I loved him too, and he was very dear to my heart, although not as close to mine as he was yours. I'm not pretending to understand everything you feel, but I just want you to know that I do have an inkling. I'm feeling terribly guilty as well, because I've needed to tell you something since third year, and I've never gotten around to saying it. When we went to the deparment of mysteries, together...I was terrified Harry. I was so scared, and when I got hit, I thought I was going to die. Then when I woke up I realized that I needed to talk to you Harry. You were the first person I wanted to see, and you were there in a flash. It was almost like apparated Harry, one minute you weren't there, and the next you were right there by my side. I just wanted to hold on to you and never let go, because it wasn't dying itself that scared me...it was dying without telling you how I felt first. I love you, and not just as my best friend or The Boy Who Lived, I love you as Harry Potter. As the sweetest, best looking, most caring, bravest person that I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I've felt this way since we rescued...him...in third year and after that I just felt some sort of bond between us, that I never felt with Ron. I love Ron like a brother, someone who watches over me. But I love you...as more than that. A lot more than that, and when you get this letter don't hesitate to reply even if it's just to tell me that you don't feel the same. I love you Harry.  
  
With Love,  
Hermione  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
After I read your letter, I smiled. I haven't smiled all summer. Even after I got my Firebolt back, I still didn't beam like I did when I read your letter. I do feel terribly guilty right now, but now that I know that someone else out there feels the same, it helps me get through this. Snuffles was the closest thing to a dad that I've ever known, and now he's gone along with my real dad. Now they're probably looking down on me with my mum saying to each other "When is he going to tell that girl how he feels!" And your that girl Hermione. I've felt the same way about you since third year as well. When you got hit last year, I wanted to die. Ron would try and talk to me, and I would nod my head and pretend to listen to each word, but my mind was somewhere else, my mind was on you. When I came to see you the first time, you weren't awake yet, but the look on your face told me you'd be okay. When they told me you had woken up, I ran to you as fast as my legs would carry me. I knelt beside your bed, and I cried. I cried for all the times you stood by me, and all the times that you could've gotten killed, and I thought all those times had caught up with you. I thought you were leaving me, and I would've died without you, without telling you this first. I have loved you as a sister for a long time, but when we worked together in third year, I didn't want to think of you as a sister anymore. I love you, not as my best friend, not as a brainy know it all, or the smartest witch in our year. I love you as the beautiful, brilliant, amazing, brave witch that you are. I love you as Hermione Granger, and I never want to lose you, ever again.  
  
With Love,  
Harry  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
When I read your letter, I cried. I cried so hard that my mum came running in my room wondering if I had hurt myself. I never want to lose you either Harry, and that's why you're coming to see me. I've owled Dumbledore, and he says you've done your time at the Dursley's for the summer, your staying here for the remainder of the holiday! Maybe now I can see if you are a good kisser!  
  
With Love,  
Hermione  
  
My Hermione,  
  
I'm so thrilled that I'm coming to see you. I can guaruntee that you'll get that kiss M'Lady, as I've been dying to kiss those lips for a long long time.  
  
Snogs and Shags,  
Harry  
  
Harry!  
  
I cannot believe you signed your letter snogs and shags! My mum or dad could've read that letter! Then what would they have thought? I love you so much, and we're about to leave the house right now, we'll be there in a couple of hours! See you soon baby!  
  
Smiles and Laughter,  
Hermione  
  
A couple of hours later, Hermione showed up at number four Privet Drive, along with her parents, the Dursley's looked at them with interest. Harry and Hermione saw them eyeing each other, and decided to walk upstairs to let their families get aquainted, as they were all muggles...or so Harry thought. The two of them walked upstairs to Harry's room. As soon as they walked in through the door, Hermione threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.  
  
"Oh my God Harry! I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you so much!" She squealed in delight. He smiled and nuzzled his face into her cinnamon scented hair.  
  
"I'vemissedyousomuchyou'reneverleavingmeagain!"He moaned. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, I've missed you so much you're never leaving me again! I mean that! Even if I have to drag you here for the next summer holiday, you're staying with me!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, now how about that kiss Potter?" He groaned, and captured her soft lips with his. She gasped, and his tounge danced along her lips, and finally she granted him access to her mouth. With their tounges becoming aquainted, Harry felt himself being pulled towards him bed. Hermione broke the kiss, and smiled.  
  
"I was right!" Harry looked confused.  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"Well, besides everything...I was right about your kissing skills!" He chuckled.  
  
"Well I'd have to say yours are quite impressive as well babe." He said, winking at her, with a wink that somehow resembled their former D.A.D.A. professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione made a face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You just looked like Lockhart." He laughed merrily.  
  
"You're the one that used to fancy him!" She blushed madly.  
  
"I did not fancy him!"  
  
"Right! You were the only one in class that knew his secret ambition was to market his own hair care potions!" Hermione laughed, and clutched her stomach...in the process falling backwards onto the bed. Harry stopped laughing, noticing how beautiful she looked lying on his bed. His heart was racing, his mind was going blank. He crawled onto the bed, on top of her.  
  
"Harry..." She trailed off as he began kissing her neck. She threw her head back to give him better access. She trembled, with every touch, every kiss he sent chills through her body. With his hands on her hips he gave her another lingering kiss. She pulled back reluctantly and looked into his eyes. Someone once told her that eyes were the window to the soul, and they were right. She could see the pain, the sorrow, and the love...the love he felt for her in his eyes. She had to know...  
  
"Harry?" She whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" He whispered back. She smiled, and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course, and I always will."  
  
"Have you ever?" She glanced towards the bed, he shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I've been waiting for you...God that sounded cheesy." She shook her head.  
  
"No it doesn't, it's incredibly amazing...I love you so much."  
  
"Have you ever?"  
  
"No, Victor wanted me to, but I told him I didn't love him, and we broke up because he got angry. He slapped me, and I told him I never wanted to see him again. He called me a dirty whore, and he said he didn't want to touch me because he thought I'd been with you." She muffled a cry. He took her in his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"I love you, and I want to do this...but not here. I want to do it right. Not here, at the Dursley's." He shuddered involuntarily. She giggled.  
  
"I agree." He took her hand and they walked downstairs, dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind them. When they reached the lower level, they saw their families. Hermione's mum and dad looked quite scared, as Vernon was trying to show them some of his weight lifting tecniques. His fat rolls were bulging out from underneath his shirt and over top of his jeans. It was really quite disturbing for the outside viewers. Harry and Hermione laughed and cleared their throats.  
  
"Oh Hermione dear! Are you ready?" Hermione's mum asked. She nodded.  
  
"Well let's go then, we must make good time!" Her dad said jumpily. Harry was about to pick up one side of the trunk when Mr. Granger whipped out his *WAND* and levitated it into the air. Harry choked, and looked towards Hermione, who just laughed. Her mother smiled as well.  
  
"We'll tell you all about it later." Mrs. Granger murmered under her breath. He nodded. The Dursley's started wide eyed at them as they all turned on heel, and walked out the door.  
  
When they all reached the car, Harry finally blurted out his suspicions.  
  
"So! You two CAN do magic, you're not muggles! Why didn't you guys tell me?" He looked at Hermione for an answer, but it was Mrs. Granger who spoke first.  
  
"Well ya see Harry, Drake and I went to Beabaxtons in France, and we left the wizarding world for a long time...when Voldemort came about. We're a pureblood family, and we were very good friends with your parents. The Potter's were very powerful, and targeted right away, and they told us to protect ourselves and our little 'Mione, to go into hiding as muggles. Well, when she got her letter..."  
  
"Haleigh and I realized that we could no longer keep up the façade. We had to start using our magic again. We just started remembering all of it a couple of summers ago, but we told Hermione not to give away our secret. Just in case, and now we're very happy she put up with what she did, for us."  
  
They all jumped into the car, which had been magically enlarged. The back seat looked more like a bed, which had been made up with a very large, puffy comforter, wit large pillows. Harry and Hermione climbed in, and her parents took the driver and passenger seat. Haleigh Granger looked back into the seat.  
  
"Oh you two, we already know you're dating! Go on and make yourselves comfy! Get some rest, we're got a good three to four hour drive ahead of us. Here, we'll give you some privacy." And with that, she had flicked her wand and a brick barrier had appeared in between the seats to the roof of the car. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah uh, mum asked me if you were a good shag." Hermione sighed. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"She what?" He yelled. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well, last night before we went to sleep, she said she wondered if you were a good shag. She thinks that we've already...I told her we haven't but she didn't believe me. That's why her and daddy set this whole thing up, the bed...the roses...the rose petals on the bed." She giggled again. Harry laughed and cast a sound proofing charm.  
  
"How about I just lay here with you...and kiss you until you fall asleep. I would feel really weird making love to you in a moving car, I know exactly how I want to do this, and your parents are nowhere to be found in this fantasy of mine." Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter...having fantasies about me?" He nodded.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"A LONG TIME BABY." He groaned. She laughed.  
  
"Well, can't say you're the only one." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh really, how about we have a fantasy talk." Harry suggested.  
  
"Sounds great, but can we change. I feel all binded." He laughed, and drug his trunk out from underneath the bed. He rumaged through his trunk and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of his sleep boxers. He tossed them at her.  
  
"Here, wear these, you'll look great." She laughed. Then looked around for a place to change. She chuckled at her mistake, there was no place to change.  
  
"Harry, could you turn around?" She asked softly. He smiled.  
  
"Of course, I'll turn around and change over here, and tell me when your finished so we can go lay down." She nodded. Harry whipped off his shirt to show off his toned chest and stomach, and threw on a pair of sleep boxers. He had enchanted them back in third year to say 'I love 'Mione!' In blinking gold letters. The boxers themselves were the same kind of emerald green of his eyes.  
  
He had chosen to give her his favorite t-shirt that said 'Quidditch Captain' and 'Seeker' in the corner. He had been given that t-shirt from Sirius back in his fourth year. He only wore it during the summers, because he hadn't been given the Quidditch Captain position...until this year. When he had recieved his Hogwarts supply list, McGonagall had informed him that he had been reinstated onto the Gryffindor team, and appointed team captain now that Angelina had graduated. Her boxers had been enchanted to say Potter's Girl. He had been meaning to give her those since well...forever.  
  
Hermione put on her clothes, and turned around.  
  
"You can look now!" She squeaked, as she looked down at her boxers. She giggled.  
  
"Ah! So you like?" He asked, picking her up and twirling her around. She nodded.  
  
"Uh huh, oh and I love yours." She said, drawing him into a leisurely kiss. He moaned, but pulled back.  
  
"Bad 'Mione! Stop trying to get out of this conversation, I want to know your fantasies!" Harry said happily as he belly flopped onto the large bed. He pulled her down with him, and they shuffled underneath the blanket. She nuzzled into the crook of his arm, and sighed.  
  
"You're so perfect." She said. He smiled.  
  
"Not as perfect as you. So! Quit trying to change the subject! Give me a fantasy!" He laughed. She smiled, and then blushed.  
  
"Oh I don't know Harry, it's quite embarrassing. I'd feel all awkward." He poked her in the side.  
  
"Fine! I'll give you one of mine...and then it's your turn. No backing out!" She nodded, and he began.  
  
" 


	2. The Fantasy Talk

*Chappie 2*  
  
"Okay, picture it. It dark outside, and I grab my invisibility cloak and walk to your room. I watch you sleep. You're so still, and the only thing I can hear is our breathing, and I long to be there, with you. I take off my cloak, and I slip in bed with you. In your sleep, you sigh and cuddle up into the crook of my arm, and I wrap them around your waist. I watch the rise and fall of your chest, and I smile. You smile in your sleep, and give another deep sigh. I can't take it any more. I lean down, and I kiss you until you wake."  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione watches him, and a tear escapes and falls down her cheek. He quickly wipes it away.  
  
"I'm not finished." He whispered. She nodded.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that nobody as ever said something that beautiful to me before...much less about me." She held back a sniffle. He smiled.  
  
"Well don't worry about that anymore Hermione, you'll have me...that is until you get rid of me." He smiled. She smiled knowingly back at him.  
  
"I know Harry, I know that now." She replied, and kissed him softly. She drew back, and looked deep into his eyes. "Continue please." He took a deep breath.  
  
"After you wake up, I look into your eyes, and I get completely lost in them. I feel myself drowning in them, and I lean in to kiss you again. You tell me you love me, and that you want me to make love to you. I smile down at you, and throw the invisibilty cloak over the two of us. We walk into the forest, into a nearby clearing. I have set up the perfect spot. We make love under the stars Hermione...that's how I want it to be." Hermione was fully sobbing now, and she latched onto Harry to muffle her cries. He held her tightly, and started to cry himself.  
  
"That was so amazing Harry. How long have you been thinking about that?" She asked softly. He didn't even have to think about it.  
  
"A long long time 'Mione. I've waited to long to tell you that." She laughed through her tears.  
  
"Now it's time for you to hear mine, if you still want to." He nodded.  
  
"I would love nothing more than to hear your fantasy Hermione." She began.  
  
"You and I are back at Hogwarts. You decided you wanted to take me to the Quidditch pitch to see the sunset one night. You settle me down on your Firebolt, and you hop on behind me, and we fly. You fly me around the pitch, until the sun starts to set and when it does we turn to watch it. Just as the last ray of sunshine dims, you turn me around to face you. I get scared, but you reassure me that you're not going to let me fall. I nod, and you kiss me, softly at first, then with a passion that I've never felt before. We land in the middle of the pitch, and we make love on the ground, underneath your invisibility cloak." Harry smiled.  
  
"We're definitely going to have to to make these come true you know. Until then, we should just make do with what we have...each other, and still half the summer ahead of us!" Harry laughed. Hermione giggled, and they snuggled into the blankets against the other, and fell asleep...only to dream about each other... 


End file.
